nowhere_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia (Real World)
|relative= |friend=*Sam Conte *Lachlan *Viv Lau (Real World) *Ellen O'Donnell (Real World) *Tegan |enemy= |counterpart=Mia (Alternate World) |magic=Yes Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows |element=Air |first=Episode 1 |last=''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' |actor=Tamala Shelton |voice actor= }} Mia is a girl who was a student at Bremin High School and was the ex-girlfriend of Sam Conte. Her elemental power was air, which was discovered by Tegan during her visit to the Real World. Personality Mia was a popular girl at Bremin High School and was at one point Sam Conte's girlfriend. After Sam and the other boys returned, she couldn't figure out what was going on with him, and she made friends with Viv Lau and Ellen O'Donnell to find out more about their disapparences, despite hating the two girls before. She broke up with Sam after his constant lying and fleing. Mia was always very concerned about what the four boys were hiding from her, and was always determined to find out the truth. Biography Early Life In 2012, Mia was walking down a corridor at Bremin High School when she saw Sam Conte, Jake Riles, Trent Long, and Dylan. The boys stopped in their tracks when they saw Mia standing opposite them. Mia smiled at Sam as Jake remarked to him that Mia was "the hottest girl in Bremin". Not too long after, Mia and Sam started dating. A time later, Sam and Mia were watching a horror movie together. Sam tried to prank Mia by putting on furry gloves that matched the monster's hands that appeared in the movie. When Mia didn't react after he tried to frighten her, Sam walked around to see her face, only to be frightened by her instead as she was wearing a mask. Sam told her he wasn't scared, but Mia knew this to be untrue, and when he told her he wasn't "afraid of anything", she asked him what he was afraid of. Sometime later, after Oscar Ferne's accident, Mia visited Arcane Lane and interrupted Felix Ferne and Phoebe Hartley's conversation about learning magic. Mia inquired if Phoebe sold things to make jewelery, specifically bracelets. At school on another day, Felix was watching his peers from class to see if they had magical potential. He and Mia both witnessed Sam stop Viv from walking into a door while he wasn't looking in her direction. Mia was quite shocked, but Sam brushed it off and continued telling his story. A month before their first anniversary, Mia and Sam were on a date at the local lake. They rode a small, wooden boat, where Mia carved their initials into the boat seat. After, Sam stood up and asked Mia if she believed that he could 'skate' them back to shore. Mia began rocking the boat and sent Sam into the water. Bremin Ranges Excursion The day of the Bremin Ranges excursion coincided with Mia and Sam's first anniversary of dating. Once on the bus, Mia reminded Sam about the significance of the day after she realised he had forgotten. She gifted him a handmade bracelet that matched another one she had made for herself. He thanked her and said her it was "awesome" before asking her to cheer for him when he filmed a sponsored skating video the next day, as he said she'd "look great." Disappointed, Mia thanked him. Once at the Bremin Ranges, Mia was placed in an orienteering group with Trent, Dylan, and Ellen, much to her and Ellen's dismay. The Boys Return Home When Sam returned home from the Alternate World, Mia joined him and his family in a celebratory meal. Sam mentioned that in his 'story' that Mia had a boyfriend named Sammy who used to be like what he was like. He also mentions that she and Ellen, 'that goth chick', were best friends, to which Mia replied that Ellen hated her. Mia then asked Sam if they could talk later which worried Sam. He asked her if everything was okay but Mia didn't answer as she quickly left the table to help Sam's father. The Press Conference Before the press conference Sam talked to Mia alone outside his house. He asked her if she would be at the press conference as he was going to mention her to which she voiced her displeasure. Mia reminded Sam that she wanted to talk to him. He told her that he knows that he was a "terrible" boyfriend before but he's the "new and improved" Sam now. He hugged her and she warily hugged back. She did attend the press conference with Sam's mother and is seen taking cover from Jake Riles's earthquake. Welcome Home Party Sam approached Mia after he and the others arrived at their welcome home party and asked her what she wanted to talk about. She began to speak when Lachlan interrupted, bringing her a drink. After Sam got Lachlan away he remarked to Mia that she'd gotten close to him while he was away. Mia told Sam that she and Lachlan were just friends. Some time after Sam, Felix, and Jake chased after Andy into the forest Mia asked Ellen if she knew where Sam was. When Ellen asked why Mia would believe she'd know where Sam was Mia replied that Ellen's boyfriend, Felix, seemed to have a "man-crush" on her boyfriend, Sam. When Ellen didn't answer Mia walked outside and called Sam. Mia told him that she thinks it's "sweet" that he's jealous over her and Lachlan, but Sam denied that he was jealous. She mentioned again that she wanted to talk about their relationship but Sam hung up on her as he needed to help Andy. As Felix tried to figure out what spell Andy used to make himself disappear Mia approached him, still looking for Sam. After some small talk Mia asked Felix if anything happened while they were away. Felix questioned what she meant but Mia told him she didn't know. She mentioned that Sam was different since he came home and that she wanted to talk to him about it. Mia returned to the party and ran into Ellen who apologised for her "bad mood". The pair both agreed that they don't have to be friend just because the boys are. Mia told Ellen that she saw Felix in the forest and after Ellen asked for more information Mia remarked that she didn't think Ellen was "the type of girl to chase after a guy". Ellen denied that she was that type of girl and Mia agreed that she wasn't either. As Felix, Sam, and Jake headed back into the forest to cast a spell, Sam spotted Mia and Lachlan together. Lachlan was dancing around her and making her laugh causing Sam to feel worse. Teaming Up with Ellen and Viv Mia was walking through the school when Sam caught up with her. He tried to explain his behaviour at the party, but again ran off after Felix needed him. Ellen appeared and mentioned that they're both girls who don't chase guys "watching the guys run off". Mia voiced that she believed the boys were hiding something to do with Andy's disappearance. Ellen and Mia then joined forces to get answers. After the boys' lockers were searched Viv approached Mia and Ellen. She told them to meet her in the library as Viv too believed the boys were up to something after discovering magic on Andy's computer. The pair met her in the library, along with Saskia, where they discussed Viv's findings. Mia, along with Ellen, agreed to ask the boys if they knew about magic after Viv asked them to. Mia questioned Sam and almost immediately caught Sam lying after he got confused. Sam tried to explain himself but Ellen texted Mia telling her that the boys were lying. Breaking Up with Sam Ellen and Mia were at their lockers when Mia began to talk about how she didn't know how to feel about Sam anymore. She again mentioned that she believed Sam was a different person. She left Ellen telling her that there's something she had to do. Mia found Sam again and demanded the truth about everything and said if he didn't she'd break up with him. Sam lied again resulting in Mia breaking up with him. Viv's Continuous Plea As the gang searched for Phoebe to help stop Alice they ran into Viv and Mia. Viv was still trying to convince Mia that the gang had something to do with Andy's disappearance, and maybe something to do with other people's disappearances. Mia disbelieved that the group were disappearing people and called Viv's theory "crazy". She looked away from Viv and saw Sam and Sam stared back. Viv remarked that Mia still liked Sam and that's why she wasn't helping. Mia denied that she liked Sam, saying that she had "moved on", despite continuing to stare at Sam. Run-in with 'Roland' When Sam was stuck in Roland's body he ran into Mia and Lachlan. Sam tried convincing Mia that she could do "so much better" than that "clown" and threatened Lachlan with jail and a fine if he didn't give him his skateboard and helmet. Before Mia and Lachlan left, Sam again reminded her that he was right. Mia was left mightily confused by the incident. Andy Returns Mia approached Viv, Michelle Keats and her cameraman as a mysterious storm began to brew in the sky. Mia and the group followed the tornado to the old warehouses and saw the Nowhere Gang doing magic. She watched with everyone else as Andy returned from Negative Space and joined in the group hug. Knowing About Magic Sam invited Mia to watch him use his powers to do an impressive skateboard move. She was unimpressed and told Sam that before she left. Mia had another run-in with Sam after he used a spell to grow back his missing eyebrow. She tried to help him but after he talked about his "fans" she told him that he was "full of himself" and that she didn't know him anymore. She also told him he had a choice about "what type of guy" he wanted to be, as the guy he had become sucked. After Viv, Ellen and Mia all had recent unpleasant experiences with the boys, they discussed how the boys' powers have made them "painful". After running into a barefooted girl, Mia helping Ellen with her storm cloud issue, and Viv mentioning that if they had powers they wouldn't "waste" them, Ellen asked them to follow her as there was something she wanted to try. Tegan Ellen, Viv and Mia sat in an area outside covered by trees. Ellen had placed bowls corresponding to each element to test Mia and Viv to see if they had an affinity to any of the elements. After having no luck, Tegan told Mia she was trying the wrong bowl and that she was an air element. Mia did as instructed and created a small tornado in the bowl. Unbeknownst to everyone, except Tegan, Mia's elemental powers weren't natural, as Tegan had the power to give other people powers. As the group of girls walked around the school Tegan used Mia to cause chaos throughout by 'blowing kisses' of air at people including Sam. Mia, as well as Viv, was also noticeably different in her actions as she fawned over Tegan, continuously complimenting her and repeatedly re-wrapping gifts to celebrate her 'birthday'. Tegan used Mia again to attack Sam so that she could get Ken Ferne's Book of Shadows. When Tegan's plans were foiled she was very angry and in a bid to protect her friends Ellen convinced Tegan to let Mia and Viv go, as they were only slowing them down. Tegan agreed and retracted Mia and Viv's powers. Tegan's Defeat After Tegan was reunited with Bear and the Nowhere Boys were returning home Mia rode her bike up to Sam telling him she had been looking for him as "the whole town went crazy". They separated from the group and Mia mentioned that she believed Sam had chosen what type of guy he wanted to be. Sam agreed that he did and asked Mia if she liked him. Appearances Gallery Tell me the truth.png|Mia demands the truth from Sam. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Real World